The conventional way to construct crypts is using cast-in-place concrete with an egg crate style formwork. This produces a series of rows and columns of cells, known as a crypt bank, built integrally with the mausoleum.
There are a number of problems with this type of construction. First, cracking of the concrete takes place due to shrinkage. Furthermore, the mausoleum building tends to settle around the concrete, egg crate construction. This leads to leakage of both fluid and gases from the crypt enclosure. This is, of course, unacceptable.
It is also important to maintain precise alignment on the front face of the crypt bank in order to ensure proper sealing and an aesthetic visual appearance. This is very difficult, if not impossible, to do with cast in place concrete which shrinks and settles over time as mentioned above. Also, during seismic activity joints can be easily skewed resulting in leakage and unsightly geometric lines.
A further problem with the conventional construction is in accurately placing and holding the facing on the crypts. Typically the facing will be marble slabs. Settlement and shrinkage causes marble facing panels to loosen. This is unsightly and also produces leaks around the front face seal. This is also unacceptable.
As a result of these disadvantages in the prior art, there is a substantial cost from constant maintenance required to maintain not only the sealing of the crypts but also in resealing the facing gaskets around the front of the crypt and in constantly adjusting the loose facing panels at the front of the crypts. The resealing of the crypts is particularly difficult. It must be done by removing the contents and attempting to grout the cracks. Retaining and positioning the facing marble panels by a single worker is difficult. At times, while installing or adjusting a single facing marble panel, the other adjacent panels can be loosened and seals disturbed.